space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode79
Pride Cometh before the Fall, Bitcheth! / Fist it Up (Little Darlin') With Encillious' Soul Armor finally depleted, the Fisters started to focus on smashing through his Reaver Armor. Joe seemed to have returned to his senses, but had been blasted away from the station and was tied up with the Reavers Ships, so It was up to Pete, Oz and Kiwi for the moment. With a simultaneous 3-way attack they managed to smash through it in one Segment, exposing the rapidly metamorphosing Under-Uber-Reaver beneath! Despite us having deprived Encillous of 90-something Souls Skin Hits on this Section so far this Round and having just had his Reaver Armor destroyed in 1 Segment, he seemed overall to be unperturbed, confident in his superiority and unconcerned about our puny attacks on but one of his many, (many), Sections. At this point he started tormenting Oz and Kiwi with visions of their loved ones being horribly killed and/or burned alive and/or dismembered, but they managed to shrug off his vile deceptions (Oz only made his save by 50 so while he failed to see through the deception figured that he was going to kill the bastard either 'proactively or retroactively' for messing with his family. Kiwi made it by 60 and saw through the clever ruse). Pete and Joe however, seemed to have stymied his efforts in this department with their long years of refusing to form emotional attachments to other living creatures. With synchronized choreography, we all switched over to our Cleansing Prism Weapons, eager to end the atrocity that was Encillious, (especially before he finished whatever it was that he was up to!). The following Segment all three of us stabbed into him with our various Numinous Spikes but with his remaining armor it was not quite enough to penetrate his prodigious personal DC/RF. The following segment, with the armor destroyed, Oz's blow did enough damage to penetrate the Beast's RF. The Uber-Reaver was En-Prismed, now all we needed to do was to Cleanse it with our Gazes of Rightous Wrathfulnessous! Unfortunately, this also required surviving for the duration the Speed Factor Fuck-You 3 of the Gaze. We organized our Minion-Fisters to all dive-bomb in for a coordinated Gaze Attack, but meanwhile Pete was slightly distracted by being mostly vaporized by a volley of Pure Evil Cheap Bullshit Uber-Reaver Missiles. Kiwi came through with his Mega-Squirrel Heal though, leaving Pete with merely a Shattered Eye-Sockets Grievous Wound. Deciding that the mission was more important than any remaining shreds of his Honor, (nobody has seen 'his honour' in ages, anyway), Pete feigned incapacitation for the remainder of the 3 Segments, watching as Oz and Kiwi were Cheaply Stunned into submission for the second time in 20 segments! Granted this was a totally Shite Plan in the face of a Deception-Specializing Uber-Reaver, but a timely Natural Twenty on the Beguile Check ended up making Pete look like a total Coward Genius. The Reaver Buster Fighters continued to try & back us up, but luck turned against them this time, and they were subjected to a furious Broadside from the assembled Reaver Ships. Fortunately, their special anti-Hook Rocket countermeasures saved them from sure anhialtion by Missile Voley! meanwhile, with Stunned Oz locked in a deathgrip on his Prism Dagger and Stunned Kiwi gently floating in space adjacent, eventually the interminable 3 Segments ticked by, and, with Joe swooping in at the last moment, we, (OK, mostly the back-up NPCs that the Arbiter had to cajole us into even creating), unleashed our torrent of Righteously Wrathful Gazes into Encillious! Thanks to the magic of Kiwi's, um, Magic, all of the Individual Gazes were combined into one Wrathful Mega-Fisting Righteous Gaze, which was channeled through the Prism and straight into Encillious' Evil Reavery Core. We watched in awe, (some of us through the near-blinding torrents of pure light blasting out of our faces), as the Reaver Shade was forced out of it's Space-Station Host, then as a positive energy feedback loop started to form, first slamming into Encillious and filling him with rage, then bouncing back through the Prism and into our Transdimensional Slip-Stream Amplification Field Generators, and from there blasting out to fill the entire Galactic Hex with Anti-Reavery Goodness. On the first pass, all of the Lesser Reavers out among the adjacent Ships were forced out of their Hosts and destroyed, then it rebounded back into Encillious, inflicting exponentially more Damage and actually causing him concern! The next pass destroyed the rest of the adjacent Reavers, and now Encillious finally realized the enormity of his Hubris. Encillious tried one last-ditch attempt to save himself by casting a Control spell on Oz who was still desperately holding onto the Numinous Filter Knife channeling the Gaze power. The Control was suitably epic (60+ save penalty) but thanks to Kiwi's Mental Fortification and Oz's luck he managed to resist the directive to withdraw the knife ("I'm not a friend of the Reavers, dammit!"). The last Gaze pulse killed all of the Reavers that were attacking Honsrin, (except for the planet -sized one, which was severely damaged), then exploded back into Encillious, destroying him utterly! Well, not completely utterly, the Uber-Reaver was kind enough to contact Kiwi telepathically from beyond the grave to remind him to be on the lookout for the 'surprises' that he apparently left scattered around the Galaxy for our enjoyment. So that's nice to have something to look forward to, right? After defeating Encillious we acted quickly to followup on the stunning turn of events. Kiwi used his omnisicient vision to establish where the Century Hawk was and Oz hooked into the Ultranet to get a sense of how much of what we had been seeing/hearing was faked by Encillious. Unfortunately, the attack on Ekenwynne was real but it wasn't as bad as we thought with some Faranheim fields still holding albeit in a lesser capacity. Reaver dragons still roamed freely, though. Thankfully, Oz's family had not actually been brutally reaved (although the image of their gruesome demises will last with him to the end of his days thanks to Encillious). Oz also reached out to Raydin (and Yala) to inform them of events and that there was a 'planet reaver' sitting vulnerable as the sole survivor of the vast host that previously surrounded Honsrin. They were quick to see the opportunity and were going to swoop in after we left. Again, thanks to Kiwi's omniscience, we instantaneously travelled across interstellar space and rendezvoused with the Century Hawk in FTL. Uxia was a little surprised to see us but she's used to our antics so she quickly got over it. We told her of our amazing victory so she was eager to have us travel to Ekenwynne and cleanse that system, too. However, without more light nanites the thought of going up against Reaver Dragons (who appear to only travel in groups of three or more) seemed hopeless so we counciled caution. Instead, to take a block to build more nanites and regroup seemed more likely to succeed even though it meant leaving the brave Ekenwynne defenders on their own for a little longer. We also have everyone travelling to Veilos on block one for the 'big miracle' which could be advantageous. Oh, and Mariana had something important to share before that. Events are moving fast in the final days! We ended the session with the Ekenwynne royal family safely ensconsed within the Veil on Veilos and a renewed sense of urgency to help stop the Reaving of Ekenwynne now that we know hope remains. Block six is where we pick things up. 44 Generic 11 Academic for the Logger Back to Space Junk Log